


No One Knew

by LunaGrey



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGrey/pseuds/LunaGrey
Summary: It was a typical Thursday at Capeside High. Students were in various areas enjoying the lunch period, some outside, some in the library, some eating in the cafeteria.Joey Potter and Pacey Witter were spending their lunch period together in the cafeteria.Dawson Leery was spending his lunch period in the film lab. Dawson was working on a script for a new movie he was planning to begin shooting in the next few weeks.Jen Lindley and Jack McPhee were in the computer lab, researching colleges. Jack and Jen were determined to go to college together the next fall and get out of Capeside at the same time.Andie McPhee was in the library studying, determined to keep her grades perfect, even though she'd already received her acceptance letter to Harvard.All six friends were spending their day as any other. They didn't know that their whole world was about to get turned upside down. No one knew that on an innocent Thursday afternoon, someone had planned a massacre.No one knew...until the first shot rang out over the campus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek...I do not make any money from the writing of this fan-fiction. The story is my original idea I borrowed the characters and settings from Dawson's Creek.

He thinks he's so funny! Well... maybe he is. But that's why I love Pacey Witter, my Pacey. He's looking at me with those eyes... the eyes through which I see his soul. He takes my hand, and kisses it.

"You know you love me, Jo, don't try to deny it" he says, flashing a smile.

"You, bug me. Sorry, but you do," I reply, though I know the smile on my face is betraying my words.

"Come on, Jo. What if one of us gets in a freak accident after school? Do you really want the words, 'You bug me', to be the last thing you ever said to me?" he asks with an adorable pouty look. I can't deny him when he looks at me like that.

"I love you, Pace," I whisper as I lean in, and kiss him.

Something stops us suddenly...there's no way that can be what I think it is. I look at Pacey and I know he's thinking the exact same thing I am, he already knows. We can hear screaming from the hallway and more gunfire. The shooters are getting closer. I see some students running toward the back of the cafeteria.

I look at Pacey, and I know I must look terrified because he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the running students.

What the hell is going on? Who would have thought that we'd have a high school shooting, in Capeside?

There are students everywhere; we're all running for our lives. The gunfire is getting louder and the doors suddenly burst open. Pacey throws me behind an upturned table. "We can't stay here, Jo, we gotta move," Pacey tells me. He's leaning around the side of the table checking to see whats going on. "Now, Joey." He grabs my hand and we run into the crowd.

I see a girl fall beside me...she's in my math class...blood is covering her shirt...I wonder if she's dead? Suddenly I don't feel Pacey's hand anymore. I can't see him through the sea of people. I decide to keep running.

"Pacey!" I scream, but I get no reply. There is too much screaming going on, he can't hear me. The bullets are still flying as I make my way through the cafeteria doors. I have no idea what to do, so I do the only thing I can think of. I duck into the janitor's closet on my left. I push everything I can find in front of the door. I collapse onto the floor and start crying. All I can think about are my friends, where's Pacey? Did he make it out? Is he going to find his dad? His dad can bring in the cops. Where is Dawson? Where are Jen and Jack? Where's Andie?

Suddenly I remember my cell phone. Do I still have it with me? Yes, it's in my pocket. I try the sheriff's office, the line is busy. I call Bessie, no answer. I call Dawson's house, no answer. Where is everybody? I try Doug, no answer. The restaurant, I'll call Mrs. Leery's restaurant. Mr. Leery is always there.

It's ringing...somebody please answer.

"Hello...Leery's Fresh Fish...this is Gretchen...can I help you?"

"Gretchen...Thank God" I'm yelling at her.

"Joey?"

"Gretchen listen someone came to school with a gun, I can still hear the shooting, call your dad..Please hurry...I don't know where Pacey is" I'm sobbing.

"OK...listen, calm down...you know Pacey I'm sure he's fine...I'll call you right back"

She hangs up. I'm hugging my knees, praying my friends are OK. Should I call Grams? Is Mr. McPhee home? Maybe I should try Bessie again. My mind is cluttered with thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Where's Joey? I was just holding her hand as we ran from the cafeteria. She's a smart girl, she'll be fine. She has to be, I can't live without her. I can still hear the guns, but I think they're still shooting up the cafeteria.

I see an open classroom door to the right, I go in. It's empty. I shut the door quickly and lock it as the mob of running students head for the doors. I act quickly. I push all the nearby desks against the door and crouch down behind the teacher's desk.

I can still here gunfire. Who would want to shoot up Capeside High?

Maybe I can get out the window. I crawl over to the window and peek out. There's no one outside. Wait a minute...how can there be no one outside I saw a mob running for the doors. Did they lock us in? I notice a window two classrooms down open, someone's about to climb out. It's Drue Valentine.

"Drue!" I whisper-yell at him.

"Witter...are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...you thinking about trying to make a run for it?"

"Well, I don't think we can get out the doors, the front ones are locked I tried those whenI heard the first shots. I ducked in here when I saw everyone running from the cafeteria. Thought about jumping out of this window, though. You game, Witter?"

"I am, if you are, Valentine."

"On 3."

I nod. I can still here shots behind me. All I can think about is Joey. She has to be ok. I hear Drue yell 3. We jump. We run as fast as we can. I glance behind me and see the front lawn of the school littered with bodies. This can not be happening.

"Pacey, over here." Drue yells to me. I see his car just to the left in the senior parking lot. We get to the car just as the upstairs window begin to shatter.

"Go!" I yell as soon as we get. "I've got to find my dad."

"Here, put this on the charger and call him."

Drue hands me his cell. I plug it into the charger and fumble to turn it on. The 10 seconds it takes to turn on feel like an eternity as Drue pulls out onto the road. I dial the office. The line is busy. I try my brother's cell, no answer. 

I hang up. "Drue, drive downtown...we'll have to find him ourselves. The line at the office is busy and my brother isn't answering."

We drive downtown. I notice my dad and brother's cruisers in front of the Leery's restaurant.

"Stop" I yell. I jump out before he can even put the car in park. I run into the restaurant. I see Doug standing next to the bar talking hurriedly into his phone. My dad is sitting at a nearby table with Mr. and Mrs. Leery and Grams.

"Oh, Pacey, thank God," Mrs. Leery runs over and wraps me in a motherly hug. Mr. Leery is next, then Grams.

"Did you see Dawson?" Mr. Leery asks.

"No, sir. It all happened so quickly...wait...how did you know?" I ask.

"Joey called." Gretchen says walking over to us. Drue walks in at the same moment. Before I can ask about Joey my dad interrupts.

"I'm glad you're ok Pace, but we got to figure out how to get the rest of those kids out safely. Can you tell me what happened?"

I replay the whole story to him, then Drue tells them what he saw. The gun men were all in masks, we're not sure who they could be. As soon as I finish talking to my dad I immediately ask Gretchen about Joey.

"I think she's hiding...she called me and told me what happened and told me to call dad and that she didn't know what happened to you. I tried calling her back, but I can't get the call to connect."

All I can think about is my poor Joey, all alone in that war zone. My dad and Doug are working out a plan. They'll save her. They have to.


	3. Chapter 3

I suddenly felt totally and completely inspired to make another movie last night while watching a, you guessed it, a movie. I haven't made a movie or even felt like making one in what feels like forever.

This is how I ended up spending my lunch period in the film lab. I'm just writing out a script, making plans in my head. I'm, of course, torn as to who should be the producer: Jen or Joey? They've both done such great jobs in the past.

Then again, Joey spends every waking moment with Pacey now. And Jen spends every waking moment with Jack. Maybe if I convince Andie it'll look good to Harvard, she'd produce for me. She's fun and she'd probably be really good at it. Maybe Gretchen? It's a good excuse to spend more time with her.

I look up from my computer as I hear what sounds like gunfire coming from the football field, but it can't be, not in Capeside. Then I hear screaming. Someone is shooting up Capeside High.

I instantly duck under the desk of the computer I'm working on. The film lab...due to filming purposes, has no windows. Whoever thought that one up is a complete ass hat.

All rational thought exits my mind as I hear the door open and shots being fired into the room. There wasn't anyone else in here, I don't think so. I was paying attention. The shooting doesn't stop. I hear computers being shot at, glass shattering all around me. I can honestly say for the first time in my life, that I don't give a rat's ass about my script.

Suddenly, the shooting stops, but I don't move a muscle. I hardly even breathe. I hear footsteps. I'm in the very back corner of the room. I notice my bag on the floor by my legs. I quickly and quietly grab it and tuck it under the desk with me. Maybe they won't see me. I can still hear footsteps. I hold my breath waiting for them to leave. The footsteps seem to be fading. I hear shots again, in the hallway again. They're gone. I glance around my desk, there's glass all over the floor, the computer monitors are smoking. I slowly stand up.

"Hey, is anyone in here?" I call out, breathlessly, hoping to hear a reply.

"I'm over here. Help me please." I see someone huddled behind the cameras. She's stuck. It's a girl from my history class, I don't know her name. I walk over to her trying to avoid the broken glass.

"Are you ok, uh..." I ask her, I can't remember her name.

"It's Kayla and yeah I think so." She tells me as I help her up.

"Dawson." I quickly notice that we are lucky, the room looks like a war zone.

"I know," she says, noticing what I just realized, "what's going on? A school shooting in Capeside?"

"I know what you mean, do you have any idea who the shooters are?" I ask her, as I walk toward the door and lock it, pushing everything I can move in front of it.

"I don't have any idea, I was too scared to look."

"This is one of those times that I really wish I had a cell phone," I chuckle, nervously.

"Here," Kayla hands me her phone. "I'm too shaken up to talk to the police."

I dial the number to the Sheriff's office. I know the number well. The line is busy. People must be finding out what's going on. I decide to call my mom's restaurant.

"Hello...Leery's Fresh Fish." It was Gretchen.

"Gretchen, it's me Dawson...can I talk to my dad? Is he there?"

"Oh my God, Dawson, I'm so glad you're ok." I hear her yell for my dad.

"Dawson, thank God, are you ok?"

"Yes dad, I'm ok. I'm stuck in the film lab. They came in shooting, but I hid and they left. We've locked the door and pushed everything heavy up against it. That should keep the shooters out. Where is Pacey's dad? Is he coming up here?"

"John and Doug are here now. The shooters have the school locked down. Pacey and Drue made it out and Joey called the restaurant, Gretchen talked to her. Gretchen thinks she's hiding out somewhere too. Some other students managed to get away, but most are still inside."

"What about Jen? Jack? Andie? Have you heard from them? Did you call Grams or Mr. McPhee? Bessie?"

"We haven't heard about Jen, Jack or Andie, Dawson. Mrs. Ryan is here and has called Jack and Andie's father, he should be here within the hour and we finally got in touch with Bessie, she and Bodie just walked in. Your mother wants to talk to you. I love you, Dawson."

I can tell my mother's been crying. "Dawson, honey, are you ok?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. I stuck in the film lab, but we're safe. I'm worried about Joey and Jen and Jack and Andie. Can I talk to Pacey?"

"Sure, honey, here he is, I love you."

"Dawson?" He's confused, understandable.

"Pacey, I'm so glad you're ok and I'm sorry about everything that's gone down between us the past couple months. Something like this really puts your priorities in order."

"Dawson, I'm so glad to hear you say that. I'm sorry too. Man, I'm glad you're ok. I'm worried about Joey though. You know how she panics."

"Pace, trust me, she's gonna be ok. She's brave. Just tell your dad and Doug to get us out of here."

"I will, man. They're working on it. Stay safe, she still loves you too. You know?"

"I know." I hang up. Kayla is sitting in a chair, hugging her knees, sobbing quietly.

"It's gonna be ok. Sheriff Witter is working on a plan right now to get us out of here." I sit down next to her. I don't know how to comfort her, I'm scared too.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so glad I found a best friend like Jack. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, which is why I'm spending my lunch period in the computer lab, of all places. Jack insisted we start researching colleges and find one we can both get into, together. The thought of being away from Jack is unthinkable so here I sit.

"C'mon Jen, start looking otherwise we are doomed to walk the streets of Capeside forever," he says, playfully shoving me.

"What about New York?" I ask, giving him a smirk.

"I don't really care as long as we're together."

"Nah, I don't want to go back to New York, Boston maybe?"

"That would be cool." He pulls up a search on colleges in Boston. "Check this one out, Jen."

I lean over and that's when we hear it. "What was that?" It sounds like a gun. That's when I hear the screaming. Jack grabs my hand and pulls me under the table where the computers are sitting. I'm starting to freak. Jack grabs my face.

"Listen to me, Jen. We're fine. We're gonna be fine. Just stay with me, you hear me?"

I nod. Jack is looking around. The other students in the computer lab with us are under their tables too. I can still hear shots being fired in the halls. "Jack, they're getting closer," I whisper.

"I know. I think we should try to make a run for it out that door." He says pointing at the door on the other end of the room. "The shooting is coming from over there." He points at the main door.

I nod again. I'm so scared, but I trust Jack completely. He stands up slowly, then he pulls me up with him. We run to the opposite side of the room. I can't hear any shooting from this door. Maybe they're not over here. Jack opens the door, slowly.

"I think the coast is clear," he says looking right then left down the hall way. We exit slowly. I'm holding onto Jack for dear life. That's when I see the other kids and some teachers running from the cafeteria at the far end of the hallway.

"Oh my God, Jack. They're coming." I'm screaming.

"Calm down, Jen. It's going to be ok. I promise."

How can he promise me something like that? How does he know everything will be ok? I feel Jack's hand as he pulls me away from the running students in the direction they're running. We make it to the doors. Shit, they're locked.

"We're trapped," I yell, panicking.

Jack is so calm. I can hear more screaming, I think it's coming from the cafeteria. I see Joey. Where's Pacey? Joey looks terrified, then I lose sight of her through the mob. We're running, down a side hallway, I think. I can feel my Jack's strong hand around mine. He pulls me into a bathroom.

"Listen to me, Jen. I'm gonna try and get outside to my car and go find Sheriff Witter or Doug. I left my phone in the computer lab. As soon as I leave lock the door behind me and get inside a stall and stay there."

"Jack...no...please...don't leave me alone...please Jack." I'm frantic. He hugs me tight, then he looks at me.

"Jen, it's gonna be ok, but someone has got to get help or we're all dead. I don't know how many shooters there are, but it definitely sounded like more than one."

I don't want him to go, but I know he isn't going to listen to me. He's very brave, that best friend of mine. More brave than he'll ever know. He kisses my forehead and slips back out into the hallway. I lock the door as soon as he leaves just like he told me to. The halls are eerily quiet. I go into the farthest stall from the door and sit down on the back of the toilet. I'm shaking. All I keep thinking about are my friends. What happened to Joey? Where was Pacey? Oh my God, where's Andie and Dawson? Grams will be worried when I don't come home. Please, be ok Jack. My mind keeps rolling over the possibilities. It's too much, I'm sobbing now.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so excited about getting my early acceptance to Harvard, but was there ever really any doubt that I would get in. Ok, I admit it maybe just a little. I want to keep my grades in perfect shape so I am spending my lunch hour in the library. Oh, how I love the library. I could spend all day in here. I'm studying for a test on Shakespeare. Where did I put those note cards? Ah, here they are. Now where did I put my highlighter? That's when I hear the first shot. What was that? Then I hear another and the screaming starts. Everyone is ducking under tables. My first instinct is to get under my table too, but I would still be exposed. What can I do? Suddenly I remember the equipment room near the non-fiction shelves. I run leaving all my things on the table. I duck into the room. No one even saw me. Maybe I should've tried to get the other students to come too. Oh well too late for that now. There's no lock on this door. I shove the nearest TV stand in front of the door. I notice a door in front of me when I turn around. That's the door to the film lab. Didn't Dawson say he was going to work on his script today? I think so, I can't remember. I was only half listening. I hope he's ok. Then I hear the shooting. I squeeze in between the nearest shelf and the wall. I'm praying they don't find me. The shooting continues in the film lab then suddenly it stops. Are they done? Is everyone in there dead? Then I hear more shooting, this time its in the library. I can't think straight. I'm so scared. I really hope Dawson wasn't in the film lab. Maybe they won't come in here. I don't want to take any chances. I quickly push another TV cart against the door to the library. I can hear screaming. Are they killing everyone? Suddenly the shooting stops. I can hear footsteps in the library, they're getting closer. I squeeze back between the wall and the shelf and slide down onto the floor. Why didn't I grab my bag? My cell phone was in there. Where's Jack? Probably with Jen. I hope they're OK. Was Dawson in the film lab? I hope not. Are Joey and Pacey ok? I'm so scared. Why haven't the cops shown up yet? Surely a teacher has called them by now. What's going on? It's awfully quiet out there now. The shooting starts again. This time it sounds further away, upstairs maybe? That's when I hear talking from the film. Oh my God, is that Dawson?


	6. Chapter 6

I hear Jen lock the door behind me as I look up and down the hall. Leaving her in there was so hard, but if I can get to the parking lot and get my car I can find out what exactly is going on here.

It's eerily quiet in this particular hallway. Maybe Jen will be safe if she just stays put. I can hear shooting, but it sounds like it's coming from upstairs. I keep walking quickly down this hall. There's a classroom ahead of me. It's dark inside. I peek through the narrow window on the door. The desk are all shoved in front of the door, smart teacher. They should be safe. I keep walking I turn down the hall leading to the main entrance to the cafeteria. Are the shooters still in there? Maybe not, I hope not.

The door is wide open. I don't hear anything. I walk in. It's looks like a war zone.Â  Tables and chairs flipped over. I step over the debris making my way to the other door. I get out into the hallway again. I try the exit, it's locked. I hear someone running. I see a janitor's closet to the left. I'll hide in there.

I get to the door. I try to open it. It's hard to open. There's stuff pushed in front of it. I hear a scream from inside the closet. I get the door open in time to see Joey picking up a broom. I think she's going to hit me. She realizes it's me. The running is getting closer. I shove my way inside the closet and help Joey push things back in front of the door.

"Jack!" Joey says, collapsing into my arms.

"Are you ok?" I ask still holding her.

She nods. "Where's Jen?"

"She's in the bathroom down the hall. I told her to lock the door. I was trying to get to my car, but someone was running down the stairs by the cafeteria and I ducked in here. All the exits are locked, we can't get out of the school." I tell Joey.

"I called Mrs. Leery's restaurant. I talked to Gretchen. She was suppose to call her dad, but they should've been here by now." she tells me.

"Where's Pacey?" I ask.

"We got separated running from the cafeteria," she's starting to cry.

I wrap her in a hug again. "I'm sure he's fine." I tell her.

We sit down on the floor. My mind keeps drifting back to Jen. Then I think of Andie, where is she? Probably in the library. Were they shooting in there? Where's Dawson, I wonder. I wrap my arm around Joey, she's shaking.

"Where's your phone? Maybe we should try calling the restaurant again." I tell her.

"Here," she hands it to me, "I can't get it to connect a call."

I dial the number, call lost flashes across the screen after about 30 seconds. I try again. Same thing. I stand up near the door and try one last time. Oh shit, it's ringing. "Joey, it's ringing!" I yell. She jumps up to stand next to me.

"Hello?" It's Mrs. Leery, she sounds frantic.

"Mrs. Leery..."

"Oh thank heavens, Jack. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm ok and Joey's right here too. A little shaken up, but we're alright." I hear her tell some one, "It's Jack and Joey's with him."

"Where are you at? What's going on? Hang on honey, Sheriff Witter would like to speak to you."

The sheriff gets on the phone and I tell him everything that I had seen and then he talks to Joey and she recounts her side. She hands the phone back to me, "Grams wanted to talk to you," she tells me.

"Grams?"

"Oh Jack, thank the Lord you're alright, but where's Jennifer?"

"She's locked herself in a bathroom down the hall. I was going to try to get to my car, but I heard running and ducked into the janitor's closet where Joey was hiding. I'm going to go get Jen."

"Oh Jack, please be careful. I've called your father. He should be here any minute."

"I will. Has anyone heard from Andie, Dawson, or Pacey?"

"Pacey is here now. He arrived earlier with Drue Valentine, they made it to Drue's car. Dawson called, he's locked in the film lab. But Jack no one's heard from Andie. I'm so sorry. But the Lord will watch over her. She'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Grams. Joey wants to talk to Pacey now."

I hand Joey the phone. I try not to listen to her conversation with Pacey. She hangs up after a few "I love you's" and sits back down. I sit next to her.

"Pacey said his dad and Doug are working with the rest of the officers to figure out a plan to get into the school. Apparently the shooters have it locked down and they're staked out around the outside. Drue and Pace were lucky they didn't get shot running to the car. We're just suppose to stay put." she tells me.

"I have to go get Jen. I can't leave her alone in that bathroom. What if they find her?"

Joey looks panicked. "I know, Jack. Go get her, but please be careful, and do it quickly."

I get up again and start moving things from in front of the door. I've got to hurry.

 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so glad Jack is with Joey now, at least she's not alone. It was really good to talk to her, but I could hear the fear in her voice. My dad, Dougie and the other Capeside officers are getting ready to head over to the school and try to get the rest of the students out. Jack said that some of the teachers had their classrooms locked down and had gotten as many students to safety as possible from what he could tell when he was making his way down the halls.

Grams is sitting alone near the windows. Mr. McPhee is sitting at the bar talking to Mitch. Mrs. Leery and Gretchen are sitting at a nearby table. Drue is outside trying to call his mother. My dad and Doug are huddled in a corner with the other officers discussing the situation. I go over to sit with Grams.

"Jack will get back to Jen. They'll be alright," I tell her.

"I know that, dear," she says, smiling and patting my hand, "I am praying for all those children."

I glance out the window then back towards my dad and brother.

"I'm praying for those officers going in, as well." She squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"Thanks."

I get up and walk towards my dad.

"So what's going on Pops?"

"We're leaving now. We'll be back just as soon as we can Pace."

"Dad, I'm coming with you. Joey's in there, so are Dawson, Jack, Jen and Andie."

"Pacey, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please Pops." I pleading with him. I can see the reluctance in his eyes.

"Fine, you stick with Doug and do exactly as he says. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I feel relief and intense fear as I follow Doug to his car parked out front. I'm relieved to not be sitting around worrying about what's going on but I'm scared. This is all way too real. A shooting in Capeside, it's so unreal.


	8. Chapter 8

I listen intently to the silence around me as I shut the door to the closet. I have to get to Jen as quickly as possible and get her back to Joey. Hopefully Sheriff Witter and the rest of the police force will be here soon. Maybe the best bet would be for us to make a break for it and jump out a window like Pacey and Drue?

I look around as I rush down the hallway. I don't see anybody or hear anything. Its eerily quiet in the halls. I make it to the bathroom I left Jen in. I tap on the door.

"Jen...Jen...it's me...Jack...open the door...please," I say loud enough for her to hear. I can hear her moving something out from the front of the door and hear the lock turn. Just then I hear what sounds like gunfire again and its really close. Jen opens the door, I shove her back and slip inside and lock the door again.

"Jack...oh my God...I was so scared," Jen is sobbing into my chest.

"It's going to be ok, Jen. I found Joey. She's down the hall a little ways hiding in the janitor's closet by the cafeteria. I ducked in there when I was trying to get outside. All the outer doors are locked. Pacey and Drue made it outside to Drue's car and they're at the Leery's restaurant now with Grams, Mr. and Mrs. Leery, Sheriff Witter and Doug. My dad's on his way to Capeside."

"What about Dawson and Andie?"

"Dawson is in the film lab, but no ones heard from Andie...yet."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, but I'm sure Andie is just fine. I just know she is."

"That's what I keep telling myself." I pull Jen into another hug.

"So what do we do now? Just wait here till the police get here?"

"We're going back to wait with Joey. She's a mess and I didn't want to leave either of you alone."

I lean against the door and listen. It seems all quiet again. I slowly turn the lock and open the door just a crack. The coast seems to be clear. I grab Jen's hand without a second thought and pull her down the hall. Thats when I hear the shots ring out again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

That voice definitely sounded like Dawson. I can't hear shooting in the library anymore, I think it's okay to move now. I move out from my hiding spot and reach for the door to the film lab, but it's locked.

I tap on the door. "Dawson, is that you? It's me, Andie. Please let me in. I don't want to go back in the library."

"Andie, oh thank goodness you're okay. I gotta move some equipment. Hang on."

I breathe a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice. I can hear him moving stuff. As soon as the door is opened I jump into Dawson's arms and begin to sob.

"Oh Dawson, I was so scared."

"It's okay Andie. You're okay now. I've got you and Mr. Witter and Doug are on their way up here now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I talked to my parents. Mr. Witter and Doug were at the restaurant with the rest of the Capeside police. Pacey and Drue managed to jump out a couple windows and get to Drue's car. Joey is hiding in the janitor's closet near the cafeteria. I need to call back and let them know that you're safe. Your dad was on his way back. Grams called him."

Dawson calls his parent's restaurant. I hear him talking but I'm barely listening. He hands me the phone.

"Andie, your dad wants to talk to you?"

I take the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Andie, sweetheart, are you alright? We were so worried about you."

"Yea, Dad, I'm alright, I guess. A little shaken up, but I'm alright. Have you heard from Jack? Is he ok? What about Jen?"

"They're both fine, Andie. Mrs. Ryan has spoken with Jack and he said he was fine and so was Jen. Mr. Witter will be there soon. I want you to stay with Dawson."

"Alright, I will."

"Andie..."

"Yes, Daddy,".

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you soon."

"K."

I hand the phone back to Dawson.

"Thanks, Dawson, for calling. I needed that, to talk to my dad."

"So I guess he told you that they heard from Jack?"

"Yeah, so it seems like everyone is alright?"

"As far as we know, Jack was going to go back to the bathroom where Jen was hiding and take her back to where Joey was. He didn't want to leave either of them alone. And Pacey is coming back here with Doug. He refused to stay at the restaurant and wait."

That's when I hear it again. The gunfire. It's right outside the door. Someone's trying to get inside. I barely noticed Kayla before this moment, she takes off toward the library. I feel Dawson's hand grab mine and pull me in the same direction into the equipment room.

Not again...

 


	10. Chapter 10

Not again. I can hear the gun shots and Kayla is gone before I can react. I shove the cell phone into my pocket and grab Andie's hand. I pull her into the equipment room and shut the door behind us. The door to the library is ahead of us and slightly ajar.

"C'mon, Andie they'll be in the film lab in seconds."

I peek into the library and see a masked figure walking over bodies wielding a gun. Oh shit. The door is barely cracked so I quietly close it and turn to see the terror in Andie's eyes.

"We're gonna get through this, trust me" I tell her, but I barely believe myself. I move two TV stands in front of the door to the library and shove the bookshelf in front of the film lab door. I pray that they don't bother to look in here.

"Dawson, what do we do now?"

"Just wait, what else can we do?"

Andie collapses onto the floor and I sit down next to her. She's sobbing so hard that she's shaking. I wrap my arm around her, trying to comfort her the only way I know how at this point. I can't hear any shooting anymore. What are they up to now?


	11. Chapter 11

I can feel Jack's strong hand around mine as he's pulling me down the hall and that's when I hear the gunfire again. I can't tell where it's coming from. We're running but my mind is all a blur, all I can feel is Jack's hand. We turn a corner and I can see the closet just ahead. We're almost in the clear. That's when I see the gunmen at the end of the hallway, watching out the door. His back is to us. Jack stops dead in his tracks. The closet is just mere feet away. We quietly inch toward the door slowly. All of a sudden there is gunfire from upstairs and a flood of students fill the stairwell. There's not a second to spare. Jack beats on the door.

"Joey! It's us, let us in, hurry."

He sounds frantic. Just as Joey pulls the door open, I see a look of pure terror on her face as Jack's hand loosens it grip on mine and he collapses. Everything is chaotic again, just like before people running, guns going off. All I care about is my best friend, my Jack. Joey helps me pull him into the closet. We shove everything we can find back against the door. Jack is bleeding from a wound in his side, there's so much blood, so much blood. I'm frozen. Joey grabs my shoulders.

"Jen, Jen! Snap out of it! Jack needs you."

I'm staring blankly at her, I'm lost.

Joey pulls her hoodie off and kneels next to Jack. She must be putting pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Jen, he's going to be fine, Jack is so strong. Trust me"

I collapse onto the floor on the other side of Jack, I cant do anything but cry. I grab his hand I rock back and forth hoping this is all just a nightmare.

 


	12. Chapter 12

I hope I'm doing this right. Your suppose to put pressure on bleeding wounds, right? There's so much blood. Poor Jen is freaking out. I guess its up to me to help Jack right now. Where are cops? Shouldn't they be here by now? Wait a second, did the shooting stop? I freeze. Jen and I look towards the door at the same time. That's when I hear the familiar voice. Is that...Matt Caulfield?

Jen and I realized it at the same moment. We look at each other then toward the door we're frozen where we sit. He's yelling, almost taunting. I can't make out what he's saying.

"Can you make out what he's saying?" I whisper to Jen.

She shakes her head. I can hear him more clearly now, he's getting closer. He is taunting us.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he yells.

Then I hear a gun go off. Then he laughs, a cruel, loud laugh that sends shivers down my spine. I can hear the others laugh with him and I hear the footsteps echoing in the hallway, they begin to fade. They're walking back down the hall away from where we are. I jerk my phone out of my pocket, keeping one hand firmly on my blood covered hoodie still on the gunshot wound in Jack's side. My phone is bloody now and I can barely make out the screen, but I can see it well enough to see "No Signal" flashing on the screen. I need to get closer to the door. I put the phone down. Without another thought I grab Jen's hands and put them where mine were. I grab the phone and quickly move towards the door. I fumble with the phone as I see the battery bar blinking. Low battery. Great, but I have a signal now, so I dial the Leery's restaurant again.

"Hello," a frantic voice answers. It's Mrs. Leery.

"Mrs. Leery? It's me...Joey," I speak quietly into the phone.

"Oh Joey, sweetheart, are you alright? Did Jack and Jen make it back to you?"

"Yes, they're here, Jen and I are fine, shaken up, but physically we're fine. But Jack's been shot, there's a lot of blood but he's still breathing, where is Sheriff Witter? Doug? anybody? We've got to get Jack out of here and to the hospital."

"They should be there by now."

"The shooting started again, but I know who's behind it all...Matt Caulfield."

"Are you sure? Matt Caulfield!"

"Yes, I heard him yelling outside the closet door." I can hear her relaying the information to the other people that have congregated at the restaurant waiting for any news."

"Stay where you are, Joey. Do you understand me?" It's Mr. Leery now. "That boy is a loose cannon and there's no telling what has him set off."

"I will. Tell Bessie and Bodie that I love them and Alexander."

"You can tell them yourself as soon as you get home. Stay safe sweetheart."

"Ok." I close the phone and go back to my place beside Jack on the floor. I place my hands on top of Jen's.

"They're probably already here. Just trying to figure out the best way in." I tell Jen in a quiet voice.

She nods. That's when I hear it. Someone trying to open the closet door. We freeze and stare helplessly at the handle as it begins to turn.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The ten minutes it takes to get to the street near the school feels like an eternity. All I can think about is Joey, my Joey. I can't live without her I have to get to her, to make sure she's ok. I'm still sitting in Dougie's cruiser. He's on his phone, they're talking strategy. All I care about is getting to Joey and making sure my friends make it out alive.

"Alright Pace, listen carefully to me," Doug says leaning in his open door, "you have to listen to me and do everything I say. This is dangerous."

"I know Dougie."

I slowly get out of the car and we quietly shut the doors. We're entering the school on the backside through the maintenance entrance by the football field. Doug has his gun at the ready. I'm close behind him. We make it to the door and slip inside without incident. We make our way up a narrow staircase that lead to the gymnasium and locker rooms. Doug slowly opens the door into the hall between the girls' and boys' locker rooms. It seems all quiet. The lights are off in the football coach's office. Doug tries the door it's locked. He knocks softly on the door.

"This is Deputy Witter, Capeside Sheriff's Department. If anyone is in there, open up." he says in low, but commanding voice.

I see the blinds on the door shift slightly. Then it opens. There are about 15 students huddled together behind the coach's desk and both the football coach and the girls' PE coach are with them.

"Coaches, please take these students down the maintenance stairwell and out of the school. There will be officers to meet you at the door to get these students to safety."

"Thank you so much Deputy." They quickly lead the students out.

"C'mon Pace, we have to find your friends."

I nod and follow him out into the main hallway. I can see many dark classrooms with doors shut, some doors open with desks everywhere as we make our way past the computer lab. The school looks like a war zone. There are two officers at the far end of the hallway beckoning us to them. We jog toward them and they meet us in the middle of the hall.

"We've had word that the leader of this group of gunmen is Matt Caulfield." One of them tells us, "There's at least five of them. They're hold up in a classroom upstairs."

That's when I realize where we're at. The closet that Joey is hiding in is just through the cafeteria.

"Doug, that closet is just through the cafeteria, if the gunmen are upstairs I want to go get Joey, Jack, and Jen."

"Are you sure you know where its at?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Ok, be careful. When you get them take them back out the way we came in and wait for me at the cruiser. I'll go with these officers and try to evacuate the rest of the school. Most are already out."

I hug Dougie and take off through the cafeteria. There are overturned tables and chairs all around. I see mine and Joey'sÂ backpacks on the floor near where we were sitting. It's hard to imagine that this was just a typical Thursday a few hours ago. I make it to the door and immediately head for the closet. I reach for the handle and have a hard time pushing the door open.

I get it opened enough to slip inside. Joey jumps into my arms before I can get completely inside. That's when I realize she's covered in blood. Then I see Jack, Jen is frozen next to him with her hands firmly on the bloody mass at his side. Jen seems to be in shock. Joey finally releases her death grip on me. I kiss her forehead.

"What happened to Jack?" I ask kneeling down next Jen and giving her a reassuring half hug.

"He was shot bringing Jen back here to wait."

"We gotta get Jack out of here," Jen almost screams it at us.

"We know Jen, but we don't wanna take any chances with the shooters still being in the school. Doug told me to take you back the way we came in, through the hallway by the gym to the maintenance stairwell and back to the cruiser."

"How can we get Jack out?" Joey asked, reaching for my hand.

"I'll have to carry him." At that moment Jack groans and opens his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" He tries to sit up, he groans out in pain again.

"You were shot, stay still, man, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"I was hoping this was all a bad dream. I think I can sit up, help me Pace."

I move into position behind Jack and slowly lift him up. The bleeding has slowed significantly and I think this is a sign it's time to move.

"Jack, do you think you can stand if I help you?"

"I'll try, we gotta get out of here."

"Joey, Jen stand on either side of Jack and help balance him as I lift."

Slowly we get Jack up and I help him over to the door. Joey and Jen work quickly to move stuff out of our path. Joey slowly opens the door, everything seems to be clear.

"OK, listen carefully, go straight through the cafeteria and the down the hall towards the gym. We'll take the stairs down to the maintenance door and out to the street, Doug's cruiser is a couple blocks from there and we'll take Jack straight to the hospital."

Here goes nothing...

 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm huddled against Dawson when there's a crackling noise and a loud beep over the PA system in the school.

"Testing 1...2...3...testing," comes the voice, then a sinister laugh. It sounds like Matt Caulfield. No one has seen him since he was expelled for destroying Joey's mural.

Dawson looks at me and I nod.

"So Capeside High how have you enjoyed the show?" he laughs again, "this has little to do with most of you here, I have issues with the following...Pacey Witter, Joey Potter, Dawson Leery, Jen Lindley, Jack and Andie McPhee. Everyone else you are free to go, you six have 20 minutes to be in the cafeteria or we will find you and it will only get worse from here. The clock's ticking."

I grip Dawson's arm. I can hear shuffling in the library and the sound of running. Dawson stands and pulls me up with him. I tighten my grip on his arm. He grabs my hand.

"It's going to be okay, Andie, I'm not gonna let that psycho Matt Caulfield hurt you, I promise."

I nod and follow as Dawson pulls me towards the library. We walk slowly through the library stepping around flipped tables and chairs. As we reach the doorway there's a huge crowd of students and teachers being ushered out quickly by four officers. Then I see Sheriff Witter. He's jogging towards us.

"Dawson, Andie, thank God," he says hugging us both.

"Where are the others? Have you found them yet?" we ask in unison.

"Doug's gone after them," he says, "do either of you know why Caulfield wants the six of you?"

Just then the PA system beeps again.

"Times running out, tick tock tick tock," he laughs, "Oh and Sheriff, we have something you might want so I suggest you send Dawson and Andie to the cafeteria...NOW!"

I begin to shake, Sheriff Witter puts his hand on my shoulder. He looks worried.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Pacey opens the door slowly. We make it through the cafeteria rather quickly considering Pacey is practically carrying Jack. We make it to the stairwell that leads to the maintenance door when there's a beep from the PA system. It's Matt Caulfield, he's letting everyone go, but us. I look at Pacey and grab his arm.

"Jen, Joey...you have to get Jack out of here, he needs to be in the hospital," he says.

"Pace, what about what Caulfield said? It's only going to get worse." Jack whispers.

"I don't care about that, man, I care about you, Joey, Jen, Andie, and Dawson. I started this and I'm going to finish it. I'm going to get you to Doug's car and then I'll come back and settle this with Caulfield once and for all."

"Pace, no, you can't!" I'm yelling at him.

"Jo, listen to me, I'm not going to let him hurt you or anyone else I care about."

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall bursts open. "Freeze! Witter! Potter! Now or I shoot!"

"GO JEN! Get Jack out of here!"

Jack throws his arm around Jen's shoulder as Pacey shoves them through the door, they immediately start down the staircase.

Pacey pushes me behind him as the masked figure comes towards us wielding a gun. I hear the door shut and I feel slight relief that Jen and Jack got out, but I'm terrified as I hold onto Pacey's hand.

"Well if it isn't Capeside's cutest couple," the masked gunman taunts. He pulls his mask off to reveal his identity. I can't remember his name but he's one of Caulfield's cronies, "just who we were looking for."

He waves the gun to signal us to walk. He takes us through the gym, down a hallway, past the students rushing out of the school and into the kitchen area of the cafeteria. There are at least five other gunmen present, all dressed in black.

"Against the wall, both of you," someone yells at us.

Pacey shields me as we back up against a wall. I hold onto him for dear life, I've never been so scared in my whole life. That's when we hear the second announcement. Dawson and Andie? That's when Matt walks in. I tighten my grip on Pacey's arms. He looks at us.

"Where are Lindley and McPhee?"

"Gone, we..." before he can finish Matt snaps.

"Why did you let them get away? I told you I want all of them to pay."

"McPhee was bleeding we must've hit him during one of the shootings."

Matt laughs and turns his attention back to us.

"Well, well, well...what to do with you two? For now we'll just wait for your friends to join us."

I look at Pacey, I'm holding on so tightly that I can barely feel my fingers.

 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm struggling to get Jack out of the school by myself. I thought I would lose my balance a couple times on the stairs, but we made it down. We reach the door and I feel a small wave of relief. As I open the door we are met by two of the Capeside officers.

"Oh thank heavens," I scream. They immediately rush to our sides. "Please help him, he was shot."

They move to either side of Jack and help him to the nearest squad car. They put Jack in the backseat and I climb in beside him.

"I need your names, so I can inform the command post of the situation." one of the officers says to us, as they pull away from the school.

"I'm Jennifer Lindley and he's Jack McPhee, my Grams is Evelyn Ryan and she's at the Leery's Restaurant, Jack's father should be there too. His name is Joseph McPhee."

"The Leery restaurant is where the command post is set up. Mrs. Ryan and Mr. McPhee will be informed of the situation. Right now we're going to get Jack to the hospital."

The drive only takes a few minutes, but it feels like an eternity, as Jack seems to grow weaker.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't let you two go in there," Sheriff Witter says to us, "I can't risk it."

Andie is shaking and she refuses to let go of my hand. The school is empty now, except for us, the police, the shooters, and whoever their hostages are. I have a sick feeling in my stomach that they have Pacey. Sheriff Witter has been on the phone and walkie-talkie, then he walks back to us.

"OK, Jen and Jack are out of the school. Jack was shot and he's at the hospital now. Caulfield must have Pacey and Joey. He's a loose cannon and we can't take any chances with him. I have officers staked out near the windows of the cafeteria with orders to shoot if they get a clear shot at Caulfield."

"Jack was shot?" Andie says, she's crying.

"Caulfield has Pacey...and Joey?" I'm in disbelief.

"Yes...but we'll get them out of there, I want you two to go with Officer Mason here, he will take you to the command center Dawson, and Andie to the hospital, your father is there with Jack and so are Mrs. Ryan and Jen."

I reluctantly nod my head and we follow Officer Mason out of the school. I glance back at Sheriff Witter, he looks worried, that can't be good.


	18. Chapter 18

I reluctantly follow Dawson and Officer Mason out of the school and still refusing to let go of Dawson's hand. We climb into the back of the squad car and start toward the hospital.

"It's going to be okay, Andie. I'm sure of it."

I look at Dawson, and I can feel the tears beginning to slide down my face. He looks at me and wipes a stray tear off my cheek.

"Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

I just nod and lean against his shoulder.

"Officer Mason, can you radio the command center and have my parents meet me at the hospital?"

"Not a problem," Mason says, as he reaches for the radio.

Dawson looks down at me and squeezes my hand.

"Thank you," I whisper.

We sit in silence for the rest of the way to the hospital. As soon as the car pulls up in front of the hospital, I climb out pulling Dawson with me.

We race inside straight to the front desk.

"My brother...I need to see my brother," I'm in panic-mode again, but before the receptionist can speak, my dad steps off the elevator.

"Andie!"

I run straight into his arms releasing Dawson's hand for the first time in what feels like an eternity.

"Oh daddy, I was so scared."

"It's okay Andie, you're safe now." He releases me from the hug and steps toward Dawson and sticks out his hand which Dawson takes and shakes, "Thank you, Dawson, for looking after my baby." He pulls Dawson into a hug, which is a very uncommon act for my father, but I guess fear will do that to you.

"Daddy, how's Jack?" I ask as we walk towards the elevator.

"He's in surgery now to remove the bullet, but the doctors say he'll make a full recovery."

"Oh, thank goodness." I say as the elevator stops. As the doors slide open I immediately lock eyes with Jen. She is covered in what I assume is Jack's blood, sitting next to Grams. Jen jumps up and runs toward us. We hug, then Dawson's wraps her in a hug.

Once they release we all go to sit with Grams and my dad.

"How long has Jack been in surgery?" Dawson asks, breaking the silence.

"Not long, " my dad responds.

Ugh...the waiting game begins.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Joey hasn't loosened her grip on me. They've locked us in the pantry at the back of the kitchen. There's no way out, we're trapped.

"Pace, I'm so scared. He's going to kill us, all over being expelled?"

"Caulfield is completely cracked. This has to be about more than being expelled, and why is he involving Dawson, Andie, Jack and Jen. They had very little to do with that?"

Just then the door is opened slowly and one of the masked gunmen steps inside and shuts the door quickly behind him.

I step back pushing Joey behind me.

"Pacey, it's me," he slips his mask off, it's Doug.

"Doug, what the hell?"

"When I went to look for you, I came up on one of the gunmen from behind and managed to knock him out. He's unconscious and handcuffed in the janitor's closet."

"Way to go Dougie, but what exactly is your plan?"

"For starters, here," he hands me a gun, "I took his gun."

"There are officers staked out by the windows with orders to shoot Caulfield if he doesn't surrender. Just follow my lead and hide the gun for now."

Doug slips the mask back on and we follow him out into the cafeteria. That's when we hear it.

"ATTENTION MATTHEW CAULFIELD...THIS IS SHERIFF JOHN WITTER OF THE CAPESIDE SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT...WE KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THE SHOOTING THAT HAS TAKEN PLACE TODAY...WE HAVE THE BUILDING SURROUNDED...COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE WON'T SHOOT."

Matt laughs callously, as he walks around the room. I glance out the window and I can see my dad's cruiser and my dad holding the megaphone. There are officers all around the outside of the school.

The shooters with the masks on walk toward the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Man, they're gonna start shooting us!" one of them says.

"I thought we were just going to scare some people, I'm out." another responds.

They all bolt for the door. I can see them walking outside hands in the air and the officers taking them down one by one. Now it's just us and Caulfield.

Doug pulls the mask off and points his gun at Caulfield.

"It's time to give it up, Caulfield," he says.

Matt just laughs and points his gun at me and Joey. All of sudden I feel Joey's hand yanked out of mine. I turn quickly and I can't believe what I'm seeing...

 


	20. Chapter 20

I hate waiting. I know in my mind that Jack is going to be okay, but I'm still worried. I'm worried about my best friend who is in surgery and I'm worried about Pacey and Joey. There has been no word about them since Dawson and Andie arrived. Mrs. Leery is here with Dawson. Mr. Leery stayed back at the restaurant/command center with Bessie and Bodie. Grams offered to go pick up Alexander and take him back to the B&B, Bessie gratefully accepted. I told Grams I would be fine here with Dawson and Andie. I want to be here when Jack gets out of surgery.

We are all silent for a long time. Mr. McPhee is pacing back and forth. Andie is curled up against Dawson. I try to flip through an old magazine, but it's useless, I can't focus on anything. Finally, the doctor comes out. I can't really hear what he's saying, he's talking quietly to Mr. McPhee, but I can make out a few words, "surgery was successful," "could've been much worse."

"When can we see him?" Andie asks.

"He is being moved to a private room now, as soon as he's settled in the nurse will come get you," he tells us.

"Thank you so much Doctor Stevens," Mr. McPhee says shaking the doctor's hand.

The doctor nods and smiles, then he turns and walks back down the hallway.

I'm so thankful Jack is okay now and I'll see him in just a little while. Did I mention how much I hate waiting?

 


	21. Chapter 21

I can feel someone grab me from behind and my hand is ripped from it's grip on Pacey. I turn to see who grabbed me and I'm in disbelief. Pacey turned at the same moment and the expression on his face mirrors my own. Before I can speak Pacey points the gun he has at the person holding me by my hair. It's Eve, without rhyme or reason she's back.

Pacey has his gun pointed at her, Matt has his gun pointed at Pacey and Doug's gun is pointed at Matt. Everyone is frozen where they stand. I see Pacey and Doug exchange a look and a nod. Pacey gives me a look and I know what I have to do. That's when everything happens.

Pacey yells, "Now!"

I reach behind my head and jerk my hair from her hand and I hit the ground. Then I hear the shots. Eve hits the ground next to me. Pacey stumbles and falls forward and Matt falls. Doug runs to Pacey as the officers file in along with paramedics.

I crawl to Pacey. He's been hit in the shoulder.

"Oh Pacey!" I begin to sob.

"Potter, I'm gonna be just fine," he smiles at me, but I can tell it's forced.

"You did good little brother," Doug says, as the paramedics begin to check Pacey and load him onto a stretcher. I look around as Eve and Matt are also being loaded up on stretchers. What was Eve's part in this whole thing anyway? I'm startled from my thoughts when Doug puts his arm around me.

"C'mon Joey I'll take you to the hospital to be with Pacey. We'll call Bessie from my phone she can meet us there."

I nod and let him lead me to Sheriff Witter's parked car. He helps me into the front seat. Then he walks around and gets behind the wheel. He rolls down the window as Sheriff Witter walks over.

"I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as things get wrapped up here." he tells Doug.

"Alright Dad, I'll let Pacey know you're coming."

"Doug, please let those at the command center know what has happened and have Gretchen go get your mother and take her to the hospital. I don't want her driving after she hears about Pacey."

Doug nods. He starts the car and we head toward the hospital. I hear him on the phone, but I'm not really listening. I'm thinking about Pacey. How scared he looked when he saw Eve, the blood, the pain in his eyes after he was shot. I keep telling myself that he's going to be ok, but my heart aches for him.

"Bessie and Bodie will meet us at the hospital, Mitch has agreed to drive them. Dawson, Andie, Jen, Gale, and Mr. McPhee are all already at the hospital. We'll wait with them until we can see Pacey."

I just nod. We reach the hospital, I climb out of the car and follow Doug inside. He walks to the front desk, the receptionist tells him something and he motions me to follow him to the elevator.

The ride up three floors takes only seconds but it feels like an eternity. As soon as the doors open I see my friends, Dawson, Andie, and Jen. I run straight to them and they wrap me in a hug. We all begin to cry. I'm so thankful that we're all still alive. We stay in our group hug for several minutes. Then we all go to sit on a nearby couch.

"How's Jack?" I ask.

"He's out of surgery and in a private room, my dad is in with him now." Andie tells me.

"We're going in to see him in a few he'll be happy to know that you and Pacey made it out." Jen says.

"So what happened? How's Pacey? No one had much information to tell us." Dawson asks, with genuine concern in his voice.

"Matt Caulfield was behind the whole thing, but he had a partner. He locked me and Pacey in the pantry of the cafeteria. Doug got to us because he knocked out one of the gunmen and took his gun and mask. He snuck in and got us out and gave Pacey the gun. When Sheriff Witter announced that the school was surrounded and the officers had orders to shoot, the other gunmen surrendered. Then it was just us and Matt, or so we thought. Matt pointed the gun at me and Pacey when Doug pointed his gun at him. That's when someone grabbed me and pulled me away from Pacey by my hair. It was Eve."

Everyone looks at me in complete shock.

"Eve?" Jen asks.

"What would Eve be doing back here and with Matt Caulfield?" Dawson asks.

"I don't know! Everything happened so quickly. Pacey pointed his gun at Eve. I jerked myself away from her and the guns went off. Pacey shot Eve, Matt shot Pacey and Doug shot Matt."

"Oh my...that must've been so terrifying." Andie says grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

They have no idea.


	22. Chapter 22

"Dad, can you tell Jen to come in now?"

"Sure, Jack, of course."

"Thanks, Dad, and thanks for coming. I know you had a really important business meeting today."

"No meeting is more important than you and your sister. I was so scared when Mrs. Ryan called, and I thank God you both are alright. I'm going to go home and get you some clothes and a few other things you might need, I'll send Jen in now."

"Thanks," I call as he turns to leave.

What a day this has been? My side is sore, but the painkillers are helping significantly. I still can't believe Jen practically carried me out of the school. I chuckle to myself, then I hear a tap at the door.

"Come on in."

Jen runs straight to me and carefully wraps me in a hug. She is closely followed by Dawson, Andie, and Joey.

Jen climbs in bed with me after everyone else has hugged me. I wrap my arm around her.

"Wait, where's Pacey?" I ask realizing he's not there.

"Ugh...um...he was shot," Dawson explains.

"What? Caulfield shot Pacey?" I'm confused.

"Yea, it's a long story, that you'll hear, but right now let's not focus on what happened today. Let's focus on the fact that we're alive," Jen says hugging me a little tighter.

We sit in silence for a long time. Then I notice my sister and Dawson. I can't help but laugh to myself. They are sitting on the couch by the window, Dawson's arm is around Andie and she is curled up against him. I have never seen those two so friendly. Andie is smiling, I haven't seen that smile from her in a long time.

"I'm going to go see if there's any news on Pacey," Joey says, getting up and reaching for the door knob. She turns back to us.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're okay." Then she's gone.

I feel the painkillers beginning to make me groggy, I can feel Jen's breathing getting deeper and I imagine she's tired too. I hold her a little tighter and let sleep claim me.


	23. Chapter 23

I slowly open my eyes and realize I fell asleep in Jack's room on the couch. Andie is curled up with her head on my shoulder and my arm is still wrapped around her. It's strange how right this feels. I never really thought of Andie as more than just a really good friend, but after everything we've been through today, it just feels different.

Her eyes flutter open and I smile at her. She immediately returns my smile.

"I can't believe we fell asleep," I chuckle.

Andie sits up and stretches, "What time is it?"

"6:30," I say glancing at my watch.

Jack and Jen are still snuggled together on Jack's hospital bed. There's a soft tap at the door. Andie gets up to answer it. It's Sheriff Witter.

"How's Jack doing?" he asks.

"Much better, he's resting now." Andie replies.

"Good, I'm glad he's gonna be alright."

"How's Pacey?" I ask getting up and following Andie and Sheriff Witter out into the hallway.

"He'll be just fine. The bullet hit him in the shoulder. They were able to remove the bullet and patch him up, other than having his arm in a sling for a few weeks, he's perfect. He's down the hall, Joey is with him now. They are curled up in Pacey's bed much like Jack and Jen," he smiles.

"Oh good, I'm glad he's ok. I was so scared." Andie says.

"What I needed to talk to the two of you about is what happened today. I have to get statements from all the students. There's no rush, sometime next week when you feel up to it and your parents can come with you. I've already spoken with Mitch and Joe about it."

"Can we come together?" Andie asks, reaching for my hand.

"Sure, Andie, I don't see that being a problem." he reassures her.

"Thank you," we say in unison, which makes us both smile.

"Tell Jack that the Witter family will keep him in our thoughts and we're so glad he's gonna be ok. I'm gonna go check on Pacey. See you two next week."

We nod and he turns to walk down the hall.

"I'm really hungry, wanna get something to eat and come back? I ask Andie.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm really hungry too. Let me just see if my dad is here and let him know."

"Ok," I reply.

We walk to the waiting area. My dad, Mr. McPhee, and Bodie are watching the news on the TV.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Your mom went to close up the restaurant early and take Bessie to check on Alexander. He's been with Mrs. Ryan all afternoon. Gretchen was up here for a little while till Pacey got out of surgery then she took Mary home so she could make phone calls to their family. Doug went to get dinner for everyone. Gale and Bessie should be back soon." my dad tells us.

"Ok, we're hungry and want to get out of the hospital for a little while. Can we use the Mitch-mobile to go get some food?" I ask.

"Sure, son, be careful," he tosses me the keys.

"We'll be back," Andie tells her dad, giving him a hug.

"Alright, sweetheart, enjoy your dinner." he tells her.

Andie takes my hand again and we head for the elevators.


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up and realize I'm still lying in the hospital bed with Jack. It seems darker outside and I realize it's close to 7pm when I notice the clock up on the wall. Wow, it feels like we've been asleep forever. I'm getting hungry. I carefully sit up trying not to disturb Jack, but he's awake now too.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, actually my stomach did?"

I smile, "Want me to go get someone to bring you something?"

"Nah, see if my dad will go get us some burgers? Hospital food is nasty." he laughs.

"You know they're not going to let you eat burgers, Jack, you just had surgery" I say climbing out of the bed.

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have something decent to eat," he laughs, "will you ask a nurse if I can have something to eat?"

Jack turns on the TV and starts flipping through channels as I walk out of the room to go find a nurse . I walk a little ways down the hall and find Mr. McPhee sitting in the waiting area with Mr. Leery and Bodie.

"Hey Jen, how's Jack doing?" Mr. McPhee asks when I walk up to them.

"He seems like his old self again, he wanted me to ask a nurse if he can have anything to eat yet. We're both starving."

"Hey why don't I call Gale and have her get you something, Jen? She and Bessie are on their way back up here now."

"That'd be great." I tell him.

"I'll go see if I can locate a nurse and ask about Jack having something to eat. I'll be back shortly." Mr. McPhee says heading for the nurses station down the hall.

"Where's my Grams?" I ask.

"She's still at the B&B, she offered to stay and look after Alexander, so Bess could come back up here to be with Joey and I could go back to the restaurant and clean up." Bodie tells me, "she really is a very kind woman, much different towards us than she was just a couple years ago."

We both laugh, I remember well the night of the hurricane and everyone being at Dawson's house. What a night that was? It's so amazing to see how far we've come. Joey and I are actually friends, I have the best friend I could ever hope for, Pacey and Dawson have gone from best friends to enemies and now back to friends, and Andie and Dawson seem to have some feelings for each other now, and of course Pacey and Joey are completely in love. I laugh to myself as I walk back to Jack's room.


	25. Chapter 25

It's Saturday, two days ago was one of the scariest days of my life. I never imagined in all my life that there would be a school shooting here in Capeside. They're letting me go home today and Jack gets to go home on Monday. Joey is sleeping soundly on my chest. She hasn't left my side.

I can't get the shooting out of my mind. We still don't know the real reason behind everything. My dad has interviewed and taken statements from all the shooters that surrendered. There were seven total, including the one Dougie knocked out. Pop said that they claim to not have any information about the reasoning behind it. All they said was that Matt paid them $2000 each to help, they were told they were only going to scare some people, but it changed the moment they entered the school. As far as Eve, we have no idea her involvement, other than supposedly she was Matt's girlfriend. They are both still in the hospital. Doug hit Matt in the stomach when he shot at him, the doctors say he's lucky to be alive. Eve, on the other hand, I hit her in the arm, they patched her up and had sent her to jail until she went crazy, I don't know all the details, but they put her in the psych ward. Doug said she refused to talk to anyone.

I hear a knock at the door and Joey begins to wake up.

"Come in."

"Hey Pace, how are you feeling?" Dawson asks, walking in followed by Andie.

"I'm ok. Just ready to go home."

"I can imagine. That's all Jack keeps talking about," Andie tells us, taking the seat next to Dawson on the couch.

"So Pace, what do you say you and Joey come have dinner with me and Andie tonight at my mom's restaurant? Then we're going to come back here and watch a movie with Jack and Jen." Dawson suggests.

"You know, that actually sounds great. What do you say Jo?" I ask, looking at Joey.

"Sounds good to me too." she smiles.

"Awesome!" Andie exclaims, her perky personality beginning to return.

"What time?" I ask.

"Meet us at the restaurant around 6:30," Dawson says.

There's another knock at the door.

"Come on in," I call, shifting to sit up in the bed.

It's my dad and Doug.

"Hey Pop, hey Dougie."

"Hey Pace, how are you feeling?" my dad asks.

"Good, just ready to go home.

"We were just dropping off the car for you to use," Doug tells me.

"Cool." I laugh.

"How are you, Joey?" my dad asks.

"I'm much better now that Pacey can go home."

"Well we're heading down to the station, I'll see you later Pace." Doug says.

"Dawson, Andie I'll see you this week for your statements?" Dad asks.

"Yes, sir, is Monday around 10 okay?" Dawson asks.

"That'll be just fine," Dad tells him, "You kids have a good weekend and stay out of trouble."

"Bye," we call in unison as my dad and Doug leave.

"We're gonna go see Jack, we'll see you guys tonight." Andie says, standing up and stretching.

"Tell Jack we'll see him tonight," Joey says as Dawson and Andie head for the door.

Andie nods and smiles.

After they leave I wrap my good arm tightly around Joey. She snuggles against me and I kiss her on the top of her head.

"I love you, Jo."

"I love you too Pace."

I smile to myself.


	26. Chapter 26

Two weeks have passed since the shooting at school. Surprisingly, no one died that day. Two students are still in the ICU at the hospital, but from everything I've heard they are expected to recover. Thirty-five students and teachers were injured, including Pacey and Jack. Matt Caulfield is expected to be released from the hospital this afternoon and into the custody of the Sheriff's Department. Eve is still in the psych ward. We aren't any closer to knowing the reasoning behind the shooting. All of the other shooters have been charged and are awaiting trial. They are reopening the school on Monday, the damage was less severe than originally thought. They still have to film lab closed, because the equipment hasn't been replaced yet.

I'm sitting on my dock waiting for Pacey and Dawson. Dawson is taking us to the restaurant to pick up our bookbags from the school. The sheriff's department went in a collected all the bookbags from the school a few days ago and Mrs. Leery said they could bring everything to the restaurant for the students to pick up. I turn around when I hear the car pull into the driveway. This is a sight I never imagined I would see anytime soon, Pacey and Dawson laughing together, on their way back to being best friends. They have finally forgiven each other for everything that happened and they are rebuilding their friendship.

Dawson is happier than I have seen them in months, and the same can be said for Andie. They have finally made things official and I couldn't be happier for them. Our little group is finally back together. We have spent the last week camped in Dawson's bedroom watching movies.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Pacey wraps me in a hug.

"Hey, Jo," he says, releasing me from the hug.

"Hey, Pace. Hey, Dawson."

Hey, Jo. You ready to go?" Dawson asks.

"Yep, let's go." I follow them to the car and climb into the backseat, "So where's Andie?"

"We're going to pick her up now, actually." Dawson replies.

I smile to myself. It makes me so happy to see his face light up whenever Andie is around or even mentioned.


	27. Chapter 27

I can't believe everything that has happened in the past two weeks, there was a shooting at Capeside, my brother and Pacey were both shot, and now I am dating Dawson Leery. My brother is home now and doing really well. The doctor said he was very lucky. Pacey is doing good other than having his arm in a sling for the next couple weeks. Everything is right again. It's strange how a tragedy can bring people together.

Dawson and Pacey have finally forgiven each other and they are becoming friends again. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that our group is finally back together.

As for Dawson and I, well, if someone had told me six months ago that we would be dating, I would've told them they were crazy. Now I can't imagine not being with him. He makes me happier than I have been in a very long time. I can't help but smile every time he crosses my mind.

I'm waiting on him to pick me up now, we're going with Pacey and Joey to pick up our bookbags from Mrs. Leery's restaurant.

I'm sitting in the porch swing daydreaming when I hear the horn from Dawson's Jeep. I see Pacey getting out and getting into the backseat with Joey.

"Hey guys," I say sliding into the front seat next to Dawson.

"Hey Andie," Pacey and Joey say in unison, as Dawson leans over and kisses my cheek.

"How's Jack?" Joey asks.

"He's back to his old self again. He's at Jen's now. He stayed over there last night."

"That's great, I'm so glad he's better." she says.

The rest of the ride to the Leery's restaurant takes me back to old times before everything fell apart. Dawson and Pacey laughing and poking fun at one another. Joey and myself discussing college and such.

Dawson takes my hand as we head into the restaurant. I love the way our hands fit so perfectly together. I could easily fall in love with Dawson. I finally feel like a normal teenager again.


	28. Chapter 28

I wake up and glance at the clock, it's 9:00am and I can smell Grams cooking from Jen's room. I've been spending every spare second I have with Jen. Ever since the shooting she refuses to leave my side. She's convinced that I'm going to leave her. That's not gonna happen, not a chance.

I sit up slowly. Jen opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hey you," she says.

"Hey yourself," I smile in return.

"Mmmm...smells like Grams is making pancakes and bacon."

"Good thing cause I'm starving since someone devoured all the junk food last night and I barely got any." I laugh gently shoving her.

"Oh whatever," she says picking up her pillow and playfully hitting me in the face with it, "you ate way more than I did."

"C'mon, last one to the kitchen has to serve the other," I taunt, jumping up and heading for the door.

"You dirty rotten cheater," she yells chasing after me.

I reach the kitchen before Jen. I'm laughing as I sit down next to Grams.

"Where's the fire?" she asks as Jen flops into her chair.

"Jen is too slow, so she has to serve me my breakfast."

"Jack is a cheater," Jen says trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see smiles on both of your faces after everything you've been through."

"It feels good to smile," Jen says, pouring us both a cup of coffee.

"Jack, dear, Andie called a little bit ago. She wanted you to call her when you woke up." Grams tells me.

"Ok, I will after I eat. This food smells delicious, much better than my dads attempt at pancakes." I laugh.

Grams smiles at me. I love being here with Jen and Grams, my second family.


	29. Chapter 29

School will resume tomorrow. Most of the damage has been repaired. My shoulder is healed and Jack has recovered from his injury as well. My dad said that they still can't get any information out of Caulfield. He just keeps telling them his motive was revenge. All the other shooters were given plea deals if they testified against Caulfield. As it turns out none of their guns even injured anyone, they never took aim at anyone, it was all for show, they shot out windows and at equipment never an actual person, Caulfield had told them it was all a joke to scare someone, but that changed when they entered the school. Matt just started shooting anybody. He's being moved to the state prison to await his sentencing, Dad says even with all the money his family has, he will serve a significant amount of time.

I'm on my way to meet the gang so we can enjoy our final day of freedom before its back to the usual. Things are back to normal. Joey and I are more in love than ever, Jack and Jen are closer than even before, Dawson and Andie are quite smitten with each other, Dawson and I are friends again, and I have a new found respect for my father and brother.

Things are looking up. The extra time off from school helped me catch up with all my extra work and according to Mr. Leery I should now have enough credits to graduate. I owe alot of that to Joey and Andie who have helped me so much.

We have all decided we want to go to college together. Andie decided to go with her second choice school, Worthington, in Boston which is where she and Joey both recieved full academic scholarships, Dawson found out about the film program at Boston Bay and decided to join Jen, Jack and myself there. I don't know if college is the right path for me but I'm going to try. As long as we're together we can do anything.

Things happen that we don't understand but the one thing that remains constant is friendship and love.


	30. Epilogue

several years later

Joey graduated college with highest honors. She got a job as a book editor in Boston. She and Pacey were married right after college. Pacey finished his first year at Boston Bay then decided to try his hand at culinary school, as it turned out Pacey was a natural and he loved it. After finishing culinary school Pacey worked in several upscale restaurants then decided he wanted to open his own. While trying to decide on a location for his restaurant they found out Joey was pregnant. They both decided the best place to raise their family was Capeside. Pacey, with the financial help of his father and Doug, opened the new Ice House in Capeside about a month before Joey gave birth to their son, Liam John. A year later they welcomed a daughter, Shiloh Lillian, then two years later another daughter, Molly Elizabeth.

Andie graduated from Worthington with honors as well and went on to medical school. Dawson finished the film program at Boston Bay and went on to produce several short films, eventually producing a TV show. They were married while Andie was in medical school and a year and a half later they welcomed twins, a boy and a girl, Declan Mitchell and Jaclyn Grace. Andie eventually got work at the local hospital in Capeside and is now head of pediatrics and Dawson continues to write for his TV show and others and began teaching film classes at Capeside high. They are now expecting their third child, a girl to be named Charlotte Phoebe.

Jack and Jen remained best friends, moving briefly to New York with Grams. Jack began teaching high school and Jen started writing an advice column for a local paper leading her to write several self-help books for teens. Jack and Jen both wanted children but couldn't seem to find a suitable partner so through the miracle of modern science they had 3 beautiful children, Joseph Ryan, Amelia Evelyn, and Addison Rose. Eventually they also moved back to the creek to raise their children. Not your typical family but it worked for them.

The 6 friends remained best friends raising their children together on the creek in Capeside.


End file.
